Go Santa Go! (album)
Go Santa Go! is an album of the video with the same title. It was released October 8, 2013. Songs # Curoo Curoo - 2:36 # Everybody, I Have a Question - 1:18 # Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! - 1:59 # Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree - 1:39 # Christmas Picnic - 1:57 # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya - 1:24 # We Three Elves (With Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy & Lote Tuquiri) - 2:06 # Mrs Claus, Put The Kettle On (With Bert & Patti Newton, Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy & Lote Tuquiri)) - 0:31 # Jay is The Champion Christmas Wrapper - 2:09 # Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya (Reprise) (With Bert & Patti Newton) - 1:25 # Away In A Manger - 1:32 # Here Come The Reindeer - 1:52 # Go Santa Go - 1:51 # Emma's Christmas Bow - 1:32 # Ding Dong Merrily On High - 1:45 # Oh Happy Day - 1:57 # Decorate The Tree With Dorothy - 1:31 # The Holy City (Jerusalem) - 2:40 # Henry's Christmas Dance - 1:47 # Silent Night - 2:42 # Unto Us, This Holy Night - 2:02 Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Electric Avenue Studios & Tracking Station Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Chris Brooks, Robin Gist, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace & Aaron Ruig * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Clare Field, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Paul Paddick * Santa Claus Vocals: Bert Newton, Paul Paddick * Mrs Claus Vocals: Patti Newton * Elves Vocals: Jay Laga'aia, Joel Reddy, Lote Tuquiri * Backing Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Steve Blau, Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachy Gillespie, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Peter Iacono, Rex Kellaher, Alex Keller, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Terry Murray, Greg Page, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Maria Schattovits, George Tseros, Emma Watkins * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Graphic Design: Daniel Attard * Stills Photographer: Aaron Hill Trivia * Instrumental tracks for Go Santa Go, Ding Dong Merrily On High, Henry's Christmas Dance, and Unto Us, This Holy Night were reused for this album. * Bert Newton and Patti Newton guest stars in Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On, Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya, Here Come The Reindeer, and Go Santa Go. Lote Tuquiri, Joel Reddy, and Jay Laga'aia also guest star in We Three Elves. * Lachlan Gillespie is credited as Lachy in this album. * Oh Happy Day is the only song that doesn't appear on the Go Santa Go! DVD. * Everybody, I Have a Question was previously sung in the Taking Off! Tour. Gallery Album GoSantaGo!fullalbumcover.png|Full cover GoSantaGo!albuminlay.png|Inlay GoSantaGo!albumdisc.png|Disc Promotional Images File:TheWigglesinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg File:GoSantaGo!(video)Promo10.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:TheWigglyGroupinGoSantaGo!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" File:ChristmasPicnic-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" File:Hula,Hula,MerryChristmastoYaPromo3.png|"Hula, Hula, Merry Christmas to Ya" File:WeThreeElvesPromo4.png|"We Three Elves" File:Mrs.Claus,PuttheKettleOn-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Mrs. Claus, Put the Kettle On" File:JayistheChampionChristmasWrapperPromo.png|"Jay is the Champion Christmas Wrapper" File:HereCometheReindeer2013Promo3.png|"Here Come the Reindeer" File:GoSantaGo!(video)Promo11.png|Mrs. Claus and Santa Claus File:Emma'sChristmasBow-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:RingaDingaDingDong!2013Promo2.png|"Ring a Ding a Ding Dong!" File:DecoratetheTreewithDorothy-PromoPicture5.jpg|"Decorate the Tree with Dorothy" File:Henry'sChristmasDance-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" File:UntoUs,ThisHolyNight2013Promo6.png|Lucia, Teddy and Connor File:UntoUs,ThisHolyNight2013Promo7.png|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" File:GoSantaGo-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Album Booklet GoSantaGo!albumbooklet.png GoSantaGo!albumbookletbackcover.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet1.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet2.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet3.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet4.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet5.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet6.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet7.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet8.png GoSantaGo!albumbooklet9.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries